BW002: Enter Iris and Axew!
"Enter Iris and Axew!" is the second episode in the season Pokémon: Black and White. Plot In this episode, after Pikachu's electric attacks are restored due to the same storm caused by Zekrom, Ash decided to go on a quest in the Unova region. He is still at his goal catching every Pokémon in the world. Professor Juniper gives Ash five empty Pokéballs and a new Pokédex, and also tells him where the nearest gym is. The next morning Ash left on his new quest, and Oshawott followed Ash all the way to Route 1. When Ash was walking on Route 1 he heard something in the bushes. He checked to see if it was a Pokémon. The Pokédex said it was an Axew. Ash looked at the Pokédex picture then the thing hiding in the bush. He decides to catch it. Ash threw a Pokéball to the thing in the bush, and it just bounced right off it. A girl popped out of the bushes and yelled. Ash told her that he was trying to catch a Pokémon. The girl asked if Ash was saying she looks like a Pokémon and then yells at him again. Ash was confused. The girl smiled and said that he has a long way to go if he thinks she looks like a Pokémon. A Pokémon popped out of the girl's hair. Ash gasped. The girl noticed Pikachu and she grabbed it and hugged it. She told him she wanted to know what a Pikachu was doing in Unova. Ash told her that they were from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and, after introducing himself, tells her he wants to enter the Unova League. After introducing herself, Iris is shocked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Iris apologized to Pikachu. She told Ash about the great thunder that happened the other day. Ash told her it was Zekrom. Iris gets ecstatic and wants to know everything about it. Ash says that Zekrom caused Pikachu to overload with electricity. Meanwhile with Team Rocket, they are talking to the boss. But after they are done talking, a school of Woobat attacks them. While that was happening Ash followed that Pokémon still trying to catch it. Ash looked up the Pokémon on the Pokédex and it said it was a Deerling. 'Ash got a Pokéball and threw it at Deerling. The Pokémon used its ear to stop the Pokéball from coming at it. Iris reminds Ash that he has to weaken a Pokémon before catching it. Ash and Pikachu stupidly ran toward them. Once all the Deerling noticed Ash and Pikachu, they ran away. After that a herd of Pokémon ran over Ash and Pikachu. Iris tells him that they were just Patrat. Later Ash and Iris were picking apples for dinner. Ash pick an apple and wondered where Iris was. Suddenly, a huge pile of apples fell on top of him. Iris returned and couldn't find Ash. Ash came out from under the pile and Iris apologized for crushing him. That night, Ash explains what happened to Pikachu. When Ash checked on Iris she was sleeping in a tree. Ash looked up in the sky. A shooting star flashed in Ash's and Pikachu's eyes. While they where talking, Oshawatt was ''still following them. The next day, Ash continued on his quest to become a Pokémon Master. However, Iris was nowhere to be seen. Ash started talking to Pikachu but stopped when he heard something walking. It was a pigeon-like Pokémon. Ash checked the Pokédex. It was a Pidove! Ash followed the Pidove to find a group of Pidove. Ash pointed at one of the Pidove. Pikachu jumped into battle mode. Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt once, and the Pidove fainted. Pikachu's Thunderbolt scared all of the Pidove, and they started to attack him. One of the attacks was Air Slash, and two of the Pidove used Quick Attack. While that was happening, the fainted Pidove recovered and flew away with the rest of the group. Ash picked another Pidove at random and told Pikachu to attack it. After knocking it out, Ash threw a Poke Ball and caught it. After celebrating, Iris and Axew returned. Iris had brought some apples. As they were eating, someone captured Pikachu and Axew! They looked up and saw Team Rocket. They threw Pikachu and Axew in a glass box. Pikachu and Axew tried to break out but it was impossible. Ash sent out Pidove. Jessie told Meowth to fight Pidove. Meowth was about to use Fury Swipes but it failed due to Pidove using Gust. Jessie told Ash that he's doing well. She threw a Poké Ball, and Woobat came out. Woobat used Air Slash. Pidove avoided it. Then it used Quick Attack. Jessie told Woobat to avoid it and then use Gust. Then Pidove fainted. Ash and Iris ran to Pidove. Then Jessie put Woobat back in its Pokéball. James opened a suit case which turned out to be a hot air balloon. As they left, Iris started to climb a tree. Ash started climbing too. He jumped and tried to grab the glass box that Pikachu and Axew were in. Ash couldn't grab the box and he fell down. Suddenly Oshawott appeared. It threw the Scalchop that was on its chest to Team Rocket's balloon. The balloon fell down. When it fell to the ground the glass box broke. Ash and Iris caught Pikachu and Axew while Oshawott caught it's shell. Oshawott started to dance. Jessie angrily took Woobat's Pokéball and threw it. Woobat came out and used Air Slash on Pikachu and Axew. Jessie ordered another Air Slash. Woobat used all of its strength to make this Air Slash. Right Before it could hit Pikachu or Axew, Oshawott used Water Gun. Then finally Ash told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Right before it could hit Team Rocket, James threw something that created smoke and they escaped. After a few seconds Pikachu fainted. Later that day Ash and Iris were in the Pokémon Center, all of Ash's and Iris' Pokémon. They were talking with Nurse Joy when Ash started to wonder why Oshawott saved their Pokémon. While they were talking, Oshawott was watching them through the window. Trivia *Pikachu did not destroy a bike, unlike Misty, May, or Dawn, the previous female companions of Ash. *Ash turns his cap if he is catching a Pokémon. *Iris is officially introduced in this episode. *This episode debuts the redesigned Nurse Joy. *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld takes over as the voice of Nurse Joy in the English version. *This is the second time James has no Pokémon on hand and also the first time Jessie has no Pokémon on hand. *Just like in the first episode when one of the Pokémon Ash thought was a Pidgey, he threw a rock and he was attacked by a flock of Spearow. Ash captures a Pidove, after they all attack Ash. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Poke Balls *Who's That Pokémon?: Oshawott (US) Quotes * Iris: "Okay, what was that for?!" Ash: "You see, I was only trying to catch a Pokémon." Iris: "Oh, so what you're really telling me is I look like a Pokémon. Your Pokédex, is this cute face in there? Tell me! IS IT?!" * Jessie: "Again is the question, so twerpish indeed." James: "The answer to come as we feel the need." Jessie: "Bringing the blinding '''White light of evil into the future." James: "Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the Black darkness of the universe." Meowth: "And carving our names in the rock of eternity." Jessie: "The Fiery destroyer, Jessie." James: "And with Thunderous emotion, I am James." Meowth: "Wisest of the Wise, Meowth." Jessie, James and Meowth: "Now gather...under the name of Team Rocket." Gallery Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Iris' Axew Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears